


White Wing Black Wing

by ArcherUmi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Minor D/S Undertones, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Since they started going out, Yohane has been asking Hanamaru about doing a fallen angel roleplay, and Halloween is the perfect day to indulge her.





	White Wing Black Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Who better than Yohane for some (slightly late) Halloween smut? Written October-November 2018 because I started it Halloween morning but took a few days to actually finish it.

Hanamaru wasn't really sure what to expect as she let herself in the front door of the Tsushima family's apartment, changed into slippers, and walked to Yoshiko's room. They'd been going out for a few months now, and ever since the first time they had sex Yoshiko had been suggesting, only sometimes subtly, that they try a "Fallen Angel roleplay", but even though she was willing to try it for Yoshiko's sake it was something she needed to build up courage for. It being Halloween though, it seemed like the perfect time to give it a shot. She started to open the bedroom door.

"Eh, Zuramaru? I-I'm still getting dressed, ok?!", she heard Yoshiko say from inside and pulled the door closed, leaning against the wall. "You realize I'm going to see you naked anyway, right, Yoshiko-chan?", she teased.

"T-That's... It's for the roleplay, so... S-Shut up, Zuramaru!". After a few seconds she heard Yoshiko's voice again. "It is time, Hanamaru-chan... You may enter."

Hanamaru opened the door again and stepped inside Yoshiko's room, dark curtains drawn over the the window and the apartment balcony. Yoshiko herself sat on the bed smirking, legs crossed and resting her chin on the back of her gloved hand, wearing a revealing black outfit trimmed with white. "Welcome, my little demon... Tell me, what do you seek from Yohane?".

"Umm, Yoshiko-chan, can I ask a question? Do I have some kind of role too, zura?".

"Eh? Well, you can play it how you want but... I-In this scenario you're an angel who is overcome by her lust for m-m-... Yohane. Oh, one second, Zuramaru!", she scrambled over to the end of her bed and opened a drawer in her desk, taking out a black double-ended dildo. "This can be your holy staff!".

Yoshiko handed it to Hanamaru and she took it, a little reluctantly. "Oh, ok... I dunno if I can do it well but I'll try, Yoshi-... Oh, I should say 'Yohane' for this huh? Um...", she cleared her throat and held the dildo in front of her like it really was a holy staff, painfully aware of the ridiculousness of it. "Yohane! I have come to see to it that your darkness shall spread no further, zura!".

"Oh? Is that your true reason for coming before me, little demon? I can sense something else in your heart". Yoshiko licked her lips. "Do you have the courage to raise that staff and strike me, Zuram... H-Hanamaru-chan?".

"I am not a little demon, I'm an angel! Hyaah!". She swung and tapped Yoshiko's shoulder with the dildo.

"Kyaaah! T-That actually kind of hurt, Zuramaru!", Yoshiko winced.

"Oh no, d-did I do it too hard Yoshiko-chan?! I really didn't mean to... I-I'm so sorry zura!".

"Ah... Haha... I-It's fine, a true fallen angel needs to be able to withstand just a small bit of pain like this". She flashed a peace sign in front of her eye. "Ah, you have more spirit than I thought for such a novice angel... But all the same, Yohane will teach you to be honest about your feelings and make you into a true little demon."

She reached out and took Hanamaru's hand, pulling her closer, and with her other hand lifted her frilled, multi-layered black skirt, revealing her lack of panties underneath. "They say that those who eat or drink in Hades can never again return from the underworld". She pulled the glove off of her right hand and ran a finger along her pussy, a thin string of her cum stretching between them, and spread its lips apart. "Come, little demon!".

"N-No, I must resist, but...", Hanamaru unbuttoned her pale yellow sweater and slipped it off as she knelt on the floor beside Yoshiko's bed. "I can not any longer, Yohane!". She leaned closer, tasting Yoshiko's pussy and then starting to lick it earnest.

"Mmmm...", she ran her hand through Hanamaru's hair. "Don't worry yourself. Haaah~... There's no shame in it, Hanamaru-chan... Now we can... Mmmm~... Fall from grace together for eternity!". Hanamaru gasped as she briefly took her lips away from Yoshiko's pussy, cum dripping on her chin. "...It's delicious, zura~". She again ducked her head under Yoshiko's skirt to lap at her, teasing her clit with her tongue. "Haah~... Haah~... Haaaaah~...! Keep going, my little demon and... Aah~... Quench your thirst...! I-I'm gonna... Haah~...! Soon...!".

Yoshiko gasped, her eyes rolling back, gripping the bed to steady herself as Hanamaru made her cum. She panted, catching her breath as the pleasure subsided. "You did well, Hanamaru-chan, but... Hmhmhm--", she smiled as Hanamaru lifted her head and licked Yoshiko's cum off her lips. "--you've still yet to sate your lust, have you not?". She undid the criss-cross straps of her revealing black top, letting it fall and bare her breasts before slipping it off and removing her other glove.

She ran her hand along Hanamaru's chin and flashed her peace sign gesture again. "Now, lie down with me and I will grant you the privilege of receiving Yohane's pleasure, little demon Hanamaru-chan". Hanamaru stood up and plopped down on the bed. "Yes, p-please ravish me, zura~."

Yoshiko tried to suppress a giggle. "Pfft... Hpff... Ahaha, I-I'm sorry Zuramaru, your delivery is just...". She pouted. "Hey, you try saying such an embarrasing line as 'please ravish me', Yoshiko-chan."

"Huh? Y-You think I couldn't do that?! J-Just listen, ok!". She cleared her throat and continued, once again in her deep fallen angel affect. "For example... Hmhmhm... H-Hanamaru, please ravish this fallen angel p-pussy, w-will you?". Hanamaru frowned. "See, you couldn't even keep a straight face saying that in your Yohane voice, Yoshiko-chan."

"T-That is my normal voice, Z-Zuramaru! B-But, if you insist, I can try and say it in my human voice too! Z-Z-Zuramaru, please r-r-ravhshvsfffm... R-Rvhv-- ...Aagh!". She sighed. "C-Can we just keep going, ok?".

"Okaaay", Hanamaru said. Yoshiko cleared her throat. "Then, let us begin, Hanamaru-chan". She straddled Hanamaru on the bed and started undressing her, slipping off her blouse and pulling her skirt, stockings, and panties down around her ankles before slipping them off as well, and finally undoing her bra and tossing it aside. "Ah... This angelic body of yours is crying out to me". She crawled backwards on the bed and started gently stroking Hanamaru's pussy, pushing her lips apart and leaning close to lick it.

As it started to get wet from her stimulation she sat up again, reaching for the dildo laying on the bed next to Hanamaru . "Hmhmhmhm~... It looks like you're ready now, Hanamaru-chan". She sat at the edge of the bed, slipping off her skirt before kneeling next to Hanamaru again, and pressed the tip of the dildo against her crotch, teasing her as she rubbed the entrance to her pussy with it. "There is no turning back from the darkness after this you know, little demon", she smirked, flashing a peace sign once more and slowly pushing it inside. "Mmmm... It's good, zura~...!".

"Ah... Enjoying it as your own holy staff is going inside your most sinful place... You've become a true fallen angel now, just like me", Yoshiko said as she pressed it deeper into Hanamaru and started thrusting in and out, prompting soft moans from her each time it plunged it back in. She again straddled Hanamaru, spreading her own pussy with her free hand and lowering herself on to the other end of the dildo, pushing it inside herself. "...Haaah~! Now we can... Hah... Share in this lust together, Hanamaru-chan."

Hanamaru let out a moan as Yoshiko's weight on it pushed the dildo deep into her pussy again. Not that it was very immersive roleplay before, but she didn't really buy an angel's staff being so bendy... And in stories don't they usually have stuff on the other end that... She didn't want to ruin the mood though, and either way she was quickly distracted as Yoshiko started moving her hips, the dildo pushing in and out of her pussy with each of her thrusts. "Haaah, Yohane~... When you do it this way it really feels like we're... Mmmm~... Connected, zura~!".

Yoshiko kept bucking her hips as she reached out and squeezed one of Hanamaru's breasts. "Aaah...! A-And these divine boobs... You...! Haaah~...! Truly are worthy of being a fallen angel". She gasped as Yoshiko tweaked her nipple. "Oho, c-could it... Mmmf~... Be that doing this stimulates you as... Well~... Hanamaru-chan?". Yoshiko let out a little gasp herself. "Aah~...! I-I'm gonna cum again soon, Z-Zuramaru...!".

"Haaah, I-I'm getting close too~...!", Hanamaru sighed. "Just... Mmm... A little more and... I-I'm cumming zuuraaaaaaaa...!". She closed her eyes, wincing as Yoshiko squeezed her breast a little harder than was comfortable as they both came.

Yoshiko pulled her end of of the dildo out of her pussy and shifted on the bed, taking the other end out of Hanamaru's and kneeling next to her. Hanamaru sat up on the other end of the bed. "That was good, Yoshiko-chan... It was interesting to try something like that, zura!". She giggled. "But... I thought you were so excited to do this and you still seemed uncomfortable...".

"That's... It's...", Yoshiko said, looking off and to the side. Oh... "Don't tell me... I-I was good right, Yoshiko chan? I wasn't was I, zura...".

"N-No, that's not it at all, Zuramaru, it's j-just...", she gulped. "I-I wanted to do this with you because it's just way too embarrasing h-having sex normally, o-ok?! I could barely get through it the first time we did it, so... But... Maybe now I'll have the courage to try it normally again with you...".

Hanamaru scooted over and hugged her. "I love you, Yoshiko-chan. It's fine if you don't want to go too fast, ok, zura?".

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading this I'm so glad that I've turned the tildes down a notch lately with my writing. Also calling her Yoshiko makes me kind of sad.


End file.
